Larryboy And Cutie Honey
by Courtney Boudreault
Summary: From the creator of Cars: The Next Generation comes a hilarious adventure, Will Larryboy and Cutie Honey unite to save Bumblyburg?
1. A Mysterious Heroine

It was a sunny day in Bumblyburg until suddenly, The Strawberry Thief stole all the strawberries. Larryboy came to the rescue and said, "I, Am, That, Hero!"

But just when Larryboy was about to save day, a mysterious female voice shouted, "Honey Flash!" Larryboy and The Strawberry Thief watched the sexy transformation of the mystery female leek. "Who the fuck are you?" Asked The Strawberry Thief. "I'm Cutie Honey, Warrior of love, and you're going to jail!" The mystery female leek answered, giving the strawberries back to all the people in Bumblyburg. A police scallion named Natsuko arrested The Strawberry Thief and said, "I'm afraid Cutie Honey is right, you are going to jail." "in the police car you go!" Shouted Officer Scooter.

"A mysterious heroine named Cutie Honey saved Bumblyburg for the first time, will Larryboy retire?" Said Reporter Petunia. Later at the Larry Cave, Larry and Alfred invited Officer Natsuko for dinner, They ate roast beef and Yorkshire Pudding.

"That was a good dinner, Larry and Alfred." Said Officer Natsuko, having a crush on Alfred.

**_Stay Tuned for Chapter 2._**


	2. Sister Jill's Plan

Honey was hanging out with Natsuko and her new friends, Larry and Alfred. "I heard Cutie Honey saved Bumblyburg." Said Nastuko."It wasn't fair for Larryboy..." Said Alfred, blushing red. Meanwhile, at a dark lair, a blueberry named Sister Jill, a scallion named Troy and the rest of Panther Claw planned revenge on Cutie Honey. "Nice worldwide corruption goo." Said Troy. "Troy please, That's only my Bumblyburg wide corruption goo, But be patient, first Bumblyburg, Then the world." Said Sister Jill. "are you gonna kill them with guns?" Asked Cobalt Claw. "Fools, That's not the way i roll, I'm a sin, I just simply get committed and conquer." Said Sister Jill. "#1, Law Enforcement, Meet Officer Nastuko Aki, she always makes sure nobody breaks the law." Said Scarlet Claw. "what's her weakness?" Asked Sister Jill. "Gluttony, She likes to eat food." Said Black Claw. "#2, Communication, News Reporter Petunia Rhubarb tells everyone what's going on." Said Gold Claw. "Well, I got news for her, What's her weakness?" Asked Sister Jill. "Sloth, she wants to be lazy and play video games all day long." Said Troy. "#3, Protection, Cutie Honey and Larryboy, they alway play a game on who comes to the rescue first, But at least one of them always save Bumblyburg." Said Cobalt Claw. "There's nothing there." Said Sister Jill. "We're still working on it..." Said Gold Claw. "Then work on it a little harder!" Yelled Sister Jill.

Meanwhile at the Larry Cave, Natsuko and Alfred became best friends. "Should we take it to the next level?" Asked Alfred. "yes." Said Natsuko. Alfred and Natsuko french kissed each other. "Let's go behind Larryboy's back and take this to the bedroom." Said Natsuko, feeling horny. Later at Larryboy's bedroom, Alfred and Natsuko got naked. "Be gentle with me, I'm a virgin." Said Natsuko, acting shy. Alfred stuck his dick inside Natsuko's pussy gently. "It hurts, But I'm okay, fuck me like the dirty girl i am, Alfred!" Moaned Natauko. Alfred fucked Natsuko hard. "Mmm, your virgin fuck hole is so fucking tight, you little whore!" Grunted Alfred. "Cum all over me Alfred!" Squealed Natsuko. Alfred came all over Natsuko and on Larryboy's bed too. "Shit, We're fucked!" Cried Natsuko. Meanwhile at Bumblyburg Park, Cutie Honey saved Bumblyburg once again. "This is Petunia Rhubarb, Reporting live at Bumblyburg Park, It seems that Cutie Honey saved Bumblyburg once again." Said Reporter Petunia. Meanwhile, back at the Larry Cave, Larryboy was pissed that Cutie Honey came to the rescue first once again. "What's wrong, Master Larry?" Asked Alfred. "Cutie Honey beat me again!" Yelled Larryboy.The best thing that ever happened to Alfred and Natsuko remained a secret until Larryboy saw his bed covered in cum and yelled, "How dare you and Natsuko have sex on my bed!"

**_Find out what happens next in Chapter 3._**


	3. The Grand Finale

"We learned that Larryboy and Cutie Honey have 2 weaknesses, Jealously and lust." Said Scarlet Claw. "Wonderful." Said Sister Jill. "Not so fast, Panther Claw!" Shouted Cutie Honey, teaming up with Larryboy. "let's fight!" Said Troy. Larryboy and Cutie Honey won the fight, sent Scarlet Claw to a group home, got the rest of Panther Claw arrested and saved Bumblyburg.

"This is Petunia Rhubarb, in breaking news, Larryboy and Cutie Honey worked together and saved Bumblyburg." Said Reporter Petunia. 1 month later, Larry and Honey got married, and so did Alfred and Natsuko, and so, everyone lived happily ever after, except for Panther Claw.

**_The End._**


End file.
